Sirius and Aileen: Fights
by AsceOfSpades
Summary: Aileen doesn't like the new girl attached to Sirius' arm. Sirius doesn't understand her problem with it. She finally has to show Sirius just what he means to her.


**AN: Oneshot that probably won't be included in the main story. Pairing is Aileen and Sirius. Enjoy!**

They stood in the pouring rain, both glaring at each other.  
"HOW COULD YOU?" The Ravenclaw 6th year screamed, as if she were yelling across the Quidditch pitch.  
"How could I? I saw you kiss him, the beloved Aaron. The one you always go on and on about. Don't think we don't know how you feel about him!" The Gryffindor male bit back at her venomously, jealousy. Her glare's intensity turned down, anger still apparent but with obvious confusion.  
"Aaron?" The confusion was replaced with shock and, to his surprise, tears. "If you had stuck around, you would've seen that he forced himself on me," she spat, voice clogged with emotion and face wet, not only from rain. His eyes widened, quickly turning into a glare as he shook with hatred. He calmed quickly, turning his glare on her once more.  
"Why do you care? She's another girl that fell for me, and I was only too happy to reciprocate. Why does it matter to you?" He couldn't understand why she had confronted him, on the way back to the castle from Quidditch practice. The accusations had begun flying, and they stood in the middle of the downpour.  
She froze, her body becoming rigid, her heart beating fast, blood rushing through her body. She could no longer feel the chill of the rain, could not taste the tears on her lips. She was not aware of the scowling male, who hoisted his broom onto his shoulder, ready to leave.  
"Why?" She spoke quietly, the patter of rain drowning out her voice. "Why? You blithering, blathering git! You bloody fool! Are you truly so blind that you don't know?" She walked forward, pushing herself into his face. "I LOVE YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'VE ALWAYS DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW JEALOUS I GET WHEN YOU LOOK AT ANY OTHER GIRL? I LOVE YOU, YOU STUPID MAN. YOU FOUL GIT. DAMN YOU, SIRIUS BLACK!" She clutched her shoulders, shivering. She would no longer meet his eyes, and let out a whimper, which turned quickly to a long drawn out sob. She fell to her knees, the rain soaking into the mud around them. Her shivering only intensified, the rain freezing cold and turning her lips blue.

Sirius was still numb with shock, but slowly he recovered. He knelt down slowly and grabbed her shoulders. She flinched, and sobbed more. He pulled her forward, into his chest. His arms fit around her perfectly, but he had no time to enjoy the feeling. He rocked them back and forth, his broom forgotten on the ground beside them. They rest like that for a few moments as her sobbing subsided and she shivered, worse than before, Sirius finally noticing. Without a word, he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and ran as quickly as he could to the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey dropped what she was holding and rushed off, preparing a bed for the dripping wet students. Sirius lay the girl on the bed carefully, noting that she had fallen asleep. He took off her glasses and put them on the table next to the cot, marveling her dark brown hair spread out on the pillow. He shook out his own black hair, and because of it, Madam Pomfrey shooed him out. He put his hand near the door before turning to walk to his dorms, his thoughts left behind with a certain brunette.

Aileen woke up the next day aching everywhere. Her hair was still somewhat damp, she thought as she attempted to sit up. Madam Pomfrey was at her side in a second, making her take a Pepper-Up potion and a potion for dreamless sleep. Her head hit the pillow before she could see Sirius sneak in to see her.

Walking out of the Infirmary the next day at lunch made her never want to return. She wandered over to the Great Hall, seeing that everyone was enjoying their lunch. She looked around, not noticing as Sirius dropped his fork upon seeing her, not hearing James tease him about it. She was sitting down with a friend when a loud clamour caught everyone's attention.  
"Excuse me! Can everyone give me their attention?" Sirius stood in the middle of the Gryffindor table, hand raised. Once it had quieted down in the Hall, he continued.  
"This is one of my favourite stories. It is about a young witch who fell madly in love with a wizard. Now, the story goes that the girl had loved him for quite some time, but the wizard was too blind a git to notice. Four years she waited for him to realize her feelings, but he continually shoved them in her face by openly flirting with, well, everyone." Most of the Hall laughed at that. "Yeah, it's pretty funny. But not for her." His eyes found Aileen's, and she blushed under his gaze. "But now, this wizard wants to apologize. Because there's something she doesn't know. That all this time, he thought she could never love him, so he sought love elsewhere." He jumped from the table and walked farther down, stopping at Aileen's spot. "How will she ever forgive him?" He asked quietly.

Tears formed in her eyes, and she nearly sobbed with happiness. "Well I suppose, if she really loved him, she would forgive him in a heartbeat." She smiled softly. Sirius' lopsided grin made her heart ache.  
"I love you, Aileen Delaney." He confessed quietly.  
"I love you too, Sirius Black, drama queen."  
The Hall laughed as Sirius pulled her from the table. She stumbled, falling into him. Her large hazel eyes looked up at him, radiating trust and love. And he turned his stormy grey eyes on her with the same.  
"Oh just kiss already!" James Potter yelled, ducking from the oncoming blow from Lily Evans. More laughter, and Aileen blushed and buried her face in his chest. The calls of 'kiss, kiss!' were becoming hard to ignore. He tilted her chin up with one finger.  
"Should we give them what they want, love?"  
"We'd be breaking a lot of their hearts," she mused. His grin widened.  
"The only heart I care about is yours."  
"Oh, you sure know how to sweet talk a girl," she smirked.  
"You love me for it."  
"Yes," she said softly. "I do." Leaning forward, she kissed him softly. As he dipped her to the floor, her hands secured in his hair and his arms around her, Remus Lupin was smart enough to take a picture. Everyone would remember it for years.


End file.
